Back to December
by Lau Aliice Cullen M
Summary: -Estás saliendo con alguien más ¿verdad?- Exclamé cuando ya estaba varios metros alejado. "Volvería atrás en el tiempo y lo cambiaría pero no puedo, así que tu puerta está cerrada, lo entiendo." Song-fic : Taylor Swift/Back to December.


Este es un Song Fic basado en la canción "Back to December" de Taylor Swift (ídola xD)

Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, son todos obra y gracia de la maravillosa Steph Meyer.

Espero que lo disfruten :D

_**Estoy tan contenta de que hagas tiempo para verme.  
>¿Cómo te va la vida? Dime, ¿qué tal está tu familia?<br>Hace mucho que no les veo.  
>Has estado bien, mas ocupado que nunca,<br>Hablamos poco, del trabajo y del tiempo,  
>Tienes la guardia alta y sé por qué.<strong>_

Mire mi reloj, faltaba un cuarto de hora para las 3 y había quedado de verme con Alice a las 2:30 en la cafetería a la que habitualmente asistíamos, iba a matarme, estoy segura.

Mientras abría la puerta del establecimiento una melodía conocida escapo del bolsillo de mi abrigo, cuando me disponía a contestar la llamada algo choco con migo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

-Lo siento –dijimos a la par.

Esa voz.

Esos ojos verdes.

Ese cabello revuelto.

-Edward…-murmure sorprendida, la verdad no esperaba encontrarlo acá. El celular perdió todo tipo de importancia al encontrarme con él.

-Bella –Saludo con voz firme.

Silencio incomodo. La tensión era palpable en el aire.

_¡Di algo Bella! No seas estúpida. No lo ves hace como 8 meses y lo único que se te ocurre decir es su nombre. Muy astuta._

-¡Edward!¡Bella!- una voz cantarina bastante conocida saludaba animadamente.- ¡Wow! Que coincidencia. No esperaba encontrarlos acá.

-Alice, tu me citaste aquí.- volvimos a hablar al mismo tiempo y como de costumbre el sonrojo en mis mejillas no se hizo esperar.

-¿Enserio?- se hizo la desentendida.- Ando tan despistada con la boutique que no me di cuenta de eso. -Sonrió inocentemente.

-Bien, podremos vernos otro día Alice, no te preocupes por eso…-Edward Vacilo unos minutos- Adiós Bella.

-¡NO!- exclamo mi amiga rápidamente- Podemos sentarnos los tres, ¡vamos! Será divertido.- Agarro una brazo suyo y uno mío y nos arrastro _literalmente_ hasta la mesa mas cercana.

Hablamos de cosas triviales, honestamente no prestaba mucha atención a los parloteos de Alice, solo estaba concentrada en tratar de memorizar cada uno de los rasgos de Edward, si es que no lo había hecho antes por supuesto.

Pero ya no se veía como antes, su cabello había perdido vitalidad y unas grandes ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos verdes, los cuales ya no tenían ese brillo característico.

-Oh por Dios! Pero que tarde es- exclamo alterada Alice mientras veía el reloj imaginario en su muñeca, mas sobreactuado no podía ser- tengo que ir a recoger unos vestidos, siento dejarlos chicos, pero es de verdad muy urgente, me alegró mucho verlos, pueden quedarse un rato más, tienen tanto de que charlar- Hablaba rápidamente.

_Claro, de muchas cosas, de cómo formas un plan para dejarnos a Edward y a mí a solas. _

Se despidió con un rápido beso en la mejilla de cada uno y cuando estaba apunto de salir de la cafetería me guiño un ojo y pude leer en su labios _Ámame._

_Muerta es lo que estarás_, pensé.

Aunque en realidad no, si la amaba, ¡con locura!, llevaba muchos días deseando volver a ver a Edward, y que haya hecho un espacio para quedarse con migo me hacia demasiado feliz.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo te va? ¿Qué tal está tu familia? Hace mucho no veo a tus padres ni a Emmet- trate de romper el hielo.

-Muy bien, ya sabes mucho trabajo en el hospital con mi padre, las prácticas para poder graduarme me tienen agotado, Esme ocupada en casa y Emmet abrió su propio gimnasio –paso los dedos por ese cabello rebelde y no contó mas detalles.

-y...-no se me ocurría que preguntar- hace frío ¿no?

_Wow, Bella, me sorprendes cada día más, el Clima? Por favor, di algo más interesante._

-Si, nada raro en Forks- respondió seriamente.

Sabía a que se debía la guardia alta, estaba demasiado seco con migo, lo mas probable es que quisiera irse de acá lo mas rápido posible, no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que lo había lastimado la última vez que nos vimos.

**Porque la última vez que me viste  
>Sigue grabada a fuego en tu mente.<br>Me regalaste rosas y las dejé ahí para que murieran.**

*Flash Back*

Tire la puerta del volvo mientras salía corriendo de el.

-¡Vete Edward! No quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida- Grite llena de furia

-Espera, deja que te explique- Corrió hasta alcanzarme y me tomo del brazo

-Suéltame, ¡no quiero que me toques! Como te atreves a llevar a esa bruja a NUESTRO prado, creí que era especial para ti- las lágrimas bajaban sin control alguno.

-Bella, Tanya lo encontró sola, un día estaba allí y ella llegó, no tenia ni idea de que conocía el lugar, simplemente me dijo que lo había encontrado en un día que decidió salir a pensar… y tu no sabes lo que ella esta pasando por este momento- Hablo rápidamente

-Si claro, ya te creí –ironicé- como si la_ barbie_ pensara, además ¿crees que la plástica de Tanya saldría una tarde a caminar por el bosque?, primero quema todo su armario antes de hacer eso, no seas tan iluso Edward y no trates de arreglar esto, además como vas a explicar la ropa que llevaba- la rabia se estaba apoderando de mi así que continúe.

-¿Sabes algo? Te deseo lo peor de la vida, no sabes lo que me has hecho sufrir en estos últimos días mientras veía como preferías ir a recoger a Tanya o salir con ella antes que con migo que soy ¡tu novia!- cada palabra estaba cargada del mayor odio que una persona podía sentir- Vete Edward, vete, y espero no verte nunca mas, un año y medio de noviazgo no significo nada para ti antes de irte detrás de las faldas de Tanya –los sollozos cada vez se hacían mas fuertes

-Bella, tienes que escucharme, tu no sabes lo que Tanya esta sufriendo ahora, es un momento muy difícil en su vida, y yo soy su amigo, tengo que ayudarla, créeme Bella, entre ella y yo no hay nada, solo trato de ayudarla.

-¡Ayudándola mientras te metías en su cama! ¡No te creo ni una sola palabra! Ella siempre quiso separarnos, y lo mas triste de todo es que lo logro- Vi como una lagrima caía sobre su mejilla antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Subí a mi habitación y me tire en la cama a llorar, no sin antes botar a la basura todas las cosas que me había regalado Edward, lo único que deje sobre mi mesa de noche fue las flores y la cadenita con la letra E que me había regalado hoy antes de ir al prado y encontrar a la bruja de Tanya en él esperándolo con una camisa que decía "Vas a ser padre".

*Fin Flash Back*

**Así que aquí estoy yo tragándome mi orgullo,  
>Delante de ti diciéndote que me arrepiento de aquella noche,<br>Y que vuelvo a Diciembre todo el tiempo.  
>Cambia eso que pensaba que era libertad y no es nada más que echarte de menos,<br>Deseando haberme dado cuenta de lo que tenía cuando eras mío.  
>Volvería a Diciembre, para cambiarlo y hacerlo bien.<br>Vuelvo a Diciembre todo el tiempo.**

Al final de todo Edward tenia razón, había sido muy injusta con el y no lo había escuchado.

Tanya murió semanas después de mi separación con Edward, tenía VIH y el bebé que estaba esperando también, llevaba esa camisa puesta no porque el bebe fuera de Edward; antes de haber estado en el prado se encontraba en la casa de James dándole la noticia del bebé, él la rechazo y dijo que no se responsabilizaría de un hijo que no le correspondía y que fuera a buscar a su verdadero padre, Tanya salió destrozada de allí y fue al prado esperando a Edward, quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo y su apoyo para esos momentos.

-Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Edward preocupado y trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad.

-Lo siento mucho-un sollozo escapo de mi garganta sin poder evitarlo- Edward, lo siento, lo siento, perdóname por favor –más lagrimas bañaban mi cara.

-A que te refieres Bella?- Edward estaba desconcertado y alarmado, no había nada que lo asustara mas que las lágrimas.

-Siento haber sido una estúpida que no confió en ti, siento haber sido la insegura Bella, siento no haber estado en el funeral de Tanya, Siento haberte dejado, siento haber roto nuestro futuro…- las palabras salían atropelladamente de mi boca y los sollozos no eran de mucha ayuda.

-Bella, yo… no se que decirte, no puedes venir a decirme esto ahora, tu no sabes todo lo que yo sufrí por ti… y no puedes esperar que con unas simples palabras vengas a arreglar todo… yo, simplemente no puedo Bella-sus palabras eran como puñales. Vi como tenia la intención de pararse e irse del lugar.

-No, por favor, espera… no te vayas de nuevo…-No podía perderlo de nuevo.

-¿Qué no me vaya? Tú fuiste la que hizo que me fuera- _touché._

**Esos días que no he estado durmiendo  
>Quedándome despierta repitiendo mi despedida,<br>Cuando pasó tu cumpleaños y no te llamé.  
>Y recuerdo aquel verano, aquellos bonitos momentos<br>Que te veía reír desde el lado del pasajero  
>Me dí cuenta de que te amaba en otoño.<br>Entonces vino el frío, los días oscuros cuando el miedo entró en mi mente.  
>Me diste todo tu amor y todo lo que te dí yo fue mi adiós.<strong>

**-**Bella, yo… simplemente no puedo-Siguió hablando- Tu me hiciste sufrir mas de lo que pensé que podría soportar, yo vivía por ti, respiraba por ti-Una mueca de dolor cruzo por su cara- y lo único que hiciste fue romper mi corazón.

-¡Lo sé!-Grité causando que todas las personas que se encontraban en el establecimiento giraran a vernos- Lo sé, y no sabes lo que me arrepiento…-susurre- Yo te amo, no he dejado de hacerlo, yo te amo, escúchame por favor-Rogué.

-¡No digas eso! Eres una mentirosa, si tu me amarás como dices hacerlo hubieras contestado alguna de mis llamadas, te hubieras preocupado por mi, pero ¡no lo hiciste!-bajo la mirada y se sentó, no me había dado cuenta cuando nos pusimos de pie y nuestras caras estaban solo a centímetros mientras nos gritábamos- No hiciste nada de lo que yo pensé que harías… Aunque me duela decirlo, la gente cambia Bella, y tú no fuiste la excepción. Dejaste de ser la persona de la cual me enamoré cuando no ayudaste a Tanya, cuando no me escuchaste y cuando solo pensaste en ti.

**Echo de menos tu piel **_**pálida**_***, tu dulce sonrisa, tan buena para mi, tan perfecta,  
>Y cómo me cogías en brazos aquella noche de Septiembre,<br>La primera vez que me viste llorar.  
>Puede que sea una ilusión,<br>Probablemente un sueño sin sentido,  
>Si nos volviéramos a querer, te juro que te amaría bien<strong>

-Edward… sé que fui una estúpida, una orgullosa egoísta, ¡soy todo lo que tú dices! Pero, yo no puedo vivir sin ti… estos meses han sido un infierno.- las lágrimas no me daban descanso- No hago más que extrañarte, no sabes lo que te pensé la otra noche cuando releí la carta de mi padre… recuerdas cuando me entere de la noticia…

Las memorias de mi cumpleaños número 17 llegaron como látigos.

*FlashBack*´

Era 13 de septiembre, la noche era un poco fría, el ambiente no era nada agradable para mi cumpleaños, pero estar con Edward lo hacia perfecto.

-Es hora de llevarte a tu casa… es tarde y tus padres pensarán que te secuestre- Bromeó Edward mientras subíamos al volvo.

-No es mala idea ¿sabes?- le di una sonrisa pícara.

-No, no lo es –Rió- pero no quiero tener problemas con el _Sheriff _de Forks- dijo refiriéndose a mi padre.

-Tienes razón- sonreí, mi padre podría llegar a ser muy sobre protector si se lo proponía.

El camino transcurrió en un cómodo silencio, solo era roto por las melodías de Debussy que tanto nos gustaba.

Al voltear la esquina de la calle para llegar a mi casa se veían las luces rojas y azules representativas de las patrullas policiales, mi padre nunca las encendía y además se me hizo muy extraño encontrar 4 patrullas de las cuales ninguna identifique como la de mi padre. Baje del auto y camine hacia la entrada donde me esperaban unos uniformados.

-Señorita Swan- Saludo un oficial al que reconocí como Joseph, era un amigo cercano de mi padre.

-Señor Thompson, ¿Qué ocurre?- Esto ya no me estaba gustando

-¿Hay algún problema con la casa de los Swan?- preguntó Edward pensando en un robo tal vez.

-No, es… algo más grave- Joseph respondió con la voz entrecortada.

-Bella…-Susurró una voz conocida a mis espaldas, giré y me encontré con Billy Black, el mejor amigo de mi padre, lo que me sorprendió fue encontrar lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas- Lo siento mucho pequeña.

Un foco se encendió en mi cabeza al escuchar estas palabras y ver como todos los oficiales que se encontraban ahí se quitaban las gorras en un gesto de pésame.

Mi padre había muerto.

*Fin FlashBack*

-Bella, no tienes porque hablar de esto –dijo preocupado al ver lo mucho que me afectaba.

-Lo sé, pero esa noche te quedaste con migo, y de no ser por ti no se que habría pasado con migo…-No pensé que pudiera llorar tanto en tan solo unos minutos, pero mi corazón no estaba dispuesto a dar tregua- En fin, no estamos hablando de eso, yo solo quiero que me perdones, no te estoy diciendo que me des otra oportunidad –_aunque me encantaría _-solo saber que no tienes ningún tipo de rencor hacia mi.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí Bella… se perdona pero no olvida –dijo con su voz más seria- Lo siento, pero me voy, fue un gusto verte –se levanto rápidamente y camino hacia la puerta.

-Estás saliendo con alguien más ¿verdad?- Exclamé cuando ya estaba varios metros alejado y nuevamente fuimos el centro de atención, malditos chismosos.

Creo que el alma me salió del cuerpo cuando vi que asentía y salía por la puerta murmurando un leve _Lo siento._

**Volvería atrás en el tiempo y lo cambiaría pero no puedo,  
>Así que tu puerta está cerrada, lo entiendo.<strong>

Ok, aquí estoy yo con algo dramático emo/depresivo xD Podríamos decir que la mala inspiración llego a mi y salió esto jajaja Ojalá les agrade, lo escribí con todo el cariñito para uds :B

Merece un Rw? Acepto tomatazos, Edwards, Vulturis, Vampiros sexies, lo que quieran :D

Besos!

Laura 3.


End file.
